gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Boulevard Baby
Boulevard Baby is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. This mission is given by Gay Tony to Luis Lopez. During the mission Luis has to seduce Monique, the girlfriend of Vic Manzano, owner of Bahama Mamas in Bahama Mama's.]]nightclub and eventually you kill Vic and his security personnel to have the club shut down. Luis also meets Ray Bulgarin, a background character in Grand Theft Auto IV, in Maisonette 9 where the mission starts. He will later start working for him. Walkthrough After meeting Bulgarin , get into Tony's car. It's a short drive; Tony explains that Rocco wants him to seduce a girl to get to the club. Once you enter the club, head downstairs and onto the dance floor. You will find Monique dancing. Walk up to her and dance. You eventually seduce her and she brings you into the office to give Luis a blowjob. She tells Maurice, a bouncer, not to let anyone in. Vic, however marches into the office and finds her under the table with Luis sitting in his chair. He punches Monique and pulls a gun on Luis. start shooting at Luis.]]Shoot Vic and pick up the Pistol .44 he drops, which is unlocked in this mission. Walk out of the office. Most of the club's bouncers will start shooting at you, so pick your favorite gun and shoot back. As innocent clubbers promptly flee the flying bullets, try to avoid them and take down each bouncer. Head for the front door upstairs. Use cover and remember to reload frequently. You complete the mission when you leave the nightclub and leave the area. This is the first and only time that the player can enter Bahama Mamas, as it is shut down after the shoot-out. Boulevard Baby 100% Mission Walkthrough http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62PcBhva_lQ&feature Mission requirements Deaths *Vic Manzano - Killed by Luis for threating Monique and trying to kill him. *Monique (optional) - Can be killed by Luis, although it doesn't effect the storyline.﻿ Trivia *If the player waits for "Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz to come on, everyone on the dance floor will cheer. This may have something to do with the song being featured in most advertisements for The Ballad of Gay Tony. *It is possible to kill Monique after killing Vic; however, this prevents the player from earning 100% by locking out the "Good Guy" requirement. *The name of the mission is most likely a play on the saying "Broadway Baby!". *It is implied that Luis is well known around the area. as you walk into the club, some security guards refer to him as either Luis or Mr. Lopez, as if they know him. They also talk about jobs in Maisonette 9 implying that Bahama Mamas and Maisonette 9 are not considered rival clubs. *It is possible that Rocco planned for Luis to be forced to murder Vic and that he lied to Tony about him being in Venturas. *This mission marks the third time in the GTA series that the main antagonist is introduced in a mission other than the first mission or opening cutscene. (The first time being Calm Before the Storm and the second time being Crime and Punishment) es:Boulevard Baby Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony